Lucas Kane
Lucas Kane is the main and primary male protagonist in Fahrenheit, and is voiced by David Gasman. Born and raised on the remote Wishita military base by his scientist parents (the deaths of whom in a car accident had severely affected him ten years previous to the events of the game), Lucas now works as an I.T. manager and head of computer maintenance for the Naser & Jones Bank in Manhattan in New York City. Lucas' simple life was turned upside down when he was suddenly possessed by an unearthly force that drove him to murder a random man in the bathroom of a local diner. For reasons he didn't understand, Lucas, since his early childhood, has had periodic clairvoyant visions (the disturbing nature of which it is implied had a severe emotional impact on him as a child and drove him to isolate himself from others). These visions were long dormant before the events of the game, but suddenly resurfaced in an increased frequency and potency following the events at the diner, and were also accompanied by enhanced speed, strength and reflexes, as well as the emergence of telekinetic abilities and flight. Over the course of the game, Lucas evades police and unknown forces seeking to capture or kill him, all the while delving deeper into the conspiracy surrounding the crime. In the end, Lucas finds himself the last hope of the human race in the face of total destruction by either a secret totalitarian government or a race of sentient artificial lifeforms. Lucas Before the Incident Lucas grew up with his parents and his brother at the Wishita military base. It is known that while he was in his mother's womb he was exposed to a recently discovered source known as the Chroma, thus receiving the powers to see into the future. As a child, Lucas wasn't very close to the other children at Wishita, refusing to play with them no matter how much his brother begged him to. This behavour caused the other children to think of him as mentally ill. One day, Lucas got a vision of the hangar, his brother and the other children were in, will explode. Worried, he rushed there and rescued Markus, then, depending on the player's actions, either saved or failed to get the others out in time. Although his brother promptly forgot of this incident, it still haunted Lucas throughout the rest of his life. Another childhood event he remembered was when he and Markus were trying to sneak into a heavily-guarded hangar to see what was inside (later revealed to be the Chroma source). His brother sacrificed himself, so that at least Lucas can see what's in, by distracting a guard blocking their way. In 1999, Lucas' parents died in a car accident. This event, as well as Markus' decision to become a priest (which Lucas greatly disapproved of), lead to the separation of the two, who wouldn't speak much to each other for years. Sometime after graduation, Lucas got a job as a computer maintanence engineer at the Naser & Jones Bank. It was during this period of his life that he met Tiffany Harper and fell in love with her. Soon, the two started dating, but separated one month prior to the incident because of Lucas' cold and distanced attitude. The Incident Lucas sat inside a bathroom stall, in a trance, his mind isolated from his body, he could see what was happening, however was unable to directly influence his actions. The death of his victim was one of many strange murders happening in and around New York in January 2009. The Oracle is later revealed to be the mastermind behind these events, yet his doing so was just an act of the Orange Clan, the real leaders of the world. Lucas finds his life turned extremely on its head. His attempts at going to work are shattered by seemingly physical recreations of his guilt. Even after seeing Tiffany, his guilt comes back to haunt him, through crows. After the encounter Agatha, a blind, elderly woman whom knows more about the events than most. Lucas leaves to go home and a storm erupts around him, causing him to dodge and eventually hang over his balcony, Markus comes to meet him, yet finds him and possibly thinkin of Lucas as insane. Lucas decides to go back to work, claiming to feel much better, yet a premoniton tells Lucas that Detective Carla Valenti or Detective Tyler Miles (depending on the players choice previously) are coming to question him. As Lucas is now aware of this fact, he prepares himself. A successful evasion of wrong answers leads him to Agatha's house once more. Once arrived, Lucas finds Agatha dead and a window open. The police are called and Lucas finds a newspaper that she left for him. He escapes before the police arrives and as such decides to go home. Before touching the door handle, another premonition senses him to run. Just as the police hold him up, he embarks on using his new found strength in incapcitating them, then running and jumping 50 feet from a truck to a train, much to the witnessed disbelief of the police. Escape Lucas visits his brother knowing it may only be the safe place left for him. His brother tells him that the if the police were to find him in a church, Markus would be convicted of hiding him. Another guilt representaion of angels attacking him lead Lucas to going on the run as a fugtive. On the run still, Lucas goes to Tiffany's place and evades capture once more, she hides him from Tyler Miles and as such is taken hostage at the same time as Lucas finding out about the Orange Clan from Kuriakin at the Museum. Tiffany is held at the top of a rollercoaster ride and just as Lucas rescues her, the platform they stand upon collapses, presumably killling them both. Death Lucas is found to be alive by Carla Valenti at the cemetary, near his parent's gravestone. They rush to find the Indigo Child at an old orphanage as they learn of her purity and paths towards either saviour of humanity or destroyer of it. The Oracle, also having learned of the child's location, fights Lucas on the orphanage roof, where Lucas defeats him and finds the Purple Clan, who also wants the child, and Agatha physically appears and confronts Lucas. Lucas runs from it, going underground and meeting The Invisibles before journeying to Wishita one last time to end the cold, and save the world by hearing the Indigo Child's message. Lucas' Fate Lucas has three possible endings to his story; * Orange Clan Wins: The Oracle, upon defeating Lucas, Carla and The A.I. Warrior Avatar, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, suddenly lets Lucas and Carla go, with Lucas believing that the Oracle's victory was enough and he didn't feel the need to front Lucas needlessly. After a few days, the temperature on the planet went back to normal. Lucas and Carla went back to New York to await the big changes that were coming. Instead, nothing happened. Three months after Jade's death, nothing much had changed for humanity at all (or at least it seemed that way). Lucas, however, knows that one day, the Orange Clan's plan will reveal itself. Meanwhile, Lucas and Carla remain together, ever since their time at Wishita. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). Personally, Lucas isn't sure what's going to happen now. He and Carla are trying to lead normal lives, as though nothing had ever happened. Lucas still sees through the eyes of the Oracle from time to time. Lucas knows that they went through is just the beginning. * Purple Clan Wins: The A.I. Warrior Avatar, upon defeating Lucas, Carla and The Oracle, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, allows his group to become new masters of the planet. The temperature continues to drop and it doesn't seem like it's ever going to stop. Three-quarters of humanity have already perished as a result, and the rest are chased night and day by the machines, forcing them to live underground like rats. Possessing Jade's secret, nothing has the power to stop the Purple Clan. Meanwhile, Lucas and Carla have taken refuge with Bogart and The Invisibles, with Carla being the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). The Chroma has made Lucas a sort of hero amongst the human survivors, and they try to damage the A.I. machines as much as they can, although their chances of victory are, obviously, pretty small (as even if they could beat them, humanity would still have to live underground because of the cold). Personally, Lucas hears voices in his dreams, telling him that his child with Carla is, infact, the next Indigo Child, and the savior of humanity. Lucas, however, tries not to listen, as for the time being, all he cares about is protecting his wife and child. * Invisbles Win: Lucas, upon defeating the A.I. Warrior Avatar and The Oracle, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, makes the cold go away in silence, just as it had come, effectively returning everthing just as it was before. The Oracle and the Orange Clan, now no match for him, went back to their places of power in the secret government of the world, and the Purple Clan went back to haunting humanity on the Internet. Meanwhile, contrary to what he feels he should believe, Lucas doesn't feel happy, as he's been living with Carla for three months, and has been the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). Personally, Lucas doesn't know what's going to happen now; he is the one and only keeper of the greatest secret in the universe, and he wonders what to do with all that power (e.g. forget it, put it in the service of humanity etc.) Lucas, having never dreamt about being a god, just wants to live his life, like anybody else, with his wife and child. However, Lucas is afraid that destiny might have another path in mind for him. In each, however, one thing is constant; Lucas has married Carla and they are expecting their child. At the time of his narration, Lucas is in a pose of deep thought. Carla walks up from behind and asks what he's thinking about. Lucas assures his wife that he's thinking about "Nothing...Nothing at all", and kisses her, and resumes his deep meditation. Quotations "Things are never quite what they seem. We think we understand the world around us, but we really only see the outside. What it seems to be." "I used to be just like you. I believed in humanity, the newspapers, soap commercials, politics and history books. But one day the world kicks you in the teeth and you don’t have any choice, but to see things the way they really are." "My name is Lucas Kane. My story is the one where an ordinary guy has something extraordinary happen to him. Maybe it was supposed to happen. Maybe it was my destiny or my karma or whatever. I know one thing for sure... nothing’s ever going to be the same again." "It all started right here. Where else could it happen? New York, capital of the Universe, the chessboard destiny chose for the last big game. I was just another pawn living my pawn’s life, until that night when my life descended into chaos." Category:Quotations